Beelzemon x reader: im in love with you
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: a Beelzemon x reader story , wanted to give it a try so hope you like it
For some reason i keep finding myself looking up at the setting sun that shined orange as i repeat to my self from day one when i met him for all the colors in the world that i could have pick to like ...i chose you , that special someone to come back to me just like he promised . I remembered it like it was yesterday , I was thrown against a wall as a knife was held against my throat I shivered in fear as my dad tried to kill me but before it could be completed he was then ripped away from me as i heard a scream , i turn to look over me was A tall man that was dressed in black with silver claws drain in my dad's blood. I stood their lost of words of who this person was that saved me , I then saw he had black wings and wore a purple mask and his eyes were green. We stare at each other for what seemed like hours until he started to make its way to me making me snap out of my daze making me back up to the wall afraid of what he could do to me, he reached out to me as I close my eyes as I felt that he would hurt me only to feel a hand on my cheek , I looked up to the guy and me those green lonely eyes that seem to make me lost in them . he then learned in and whispered

"I want to meet you again...i promise you"

He said as i could feel his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine i then felt light headed and everything went dark .

we known each other for 10 months as we meet everyday as he told me who he was , his name was beelzemon , a Digimon that came from the digital world , well of course I didn't know what that was but I didn't seem to mind his stories that he told me of his world as he came over more in the summer, and put his head on my lap as I watch him sleep . it felt good to have him around even if it was for short minute, I was at the beach with my friend sani who met beelzemon but she didn't seem to like him because he was always flirting with me . I watched them fight over the biggest sand castle as I read a book under a umbrella

"You look hot in that swim suit (y/n)!"

I blushed as I knew he was just teasing to make sani mad

"if you want I can rub some Sun lotion on you"

he said with a sexy grin only to get a kick in the face by sani

"YOU CRAZY BITCH HOW DARE YOU KICK ME !"

"YOUR A SICK PERVERTED BASTERD !"

they started to throw Sand at each other until he threw her in the ocean making my eyes widen but then sigh as I saw my friend come to the surface cursing like a sailor

"Now we're was I?"

He said as he looked to me , I shy looked down not wanting him to see me blush

"Now now (y/n) , no need to be so shy"

He said as he made his way to me and lift up my chin so are eyes would meet, my face was red now seeing how close he was getting until another kick came as he was set flying in the sand, I looked to my right as I saw sani mad like hell as she was soaked .

"GET YOUR HAND'S OFF (y/n) !"

she shouted as they were at it once again . after the beach I changed into a white sun dress seeing it was so hot today I was in my room reading book until i heard a tap on my window and saw beelzemon waving to me , I went over to the window and opens it backing up so he could get in only to be pin down to my bed , I didn't understand what he was doing he buried his face into my neck as I blushed as I heard him speak

"I want you"

My eyes widen as I heard him say this

"I need to tell you something , something I've Ben keeping from you since the day I met you ..."

I waited for him to finish as i felt him lift his head up and looked into my eyes

"... I love you"

I was surprised to hear that , I never thought he could feel that way . I thought he might like sani seeing he always fights with her . isn't that how it goes , if a boy picks on you that means they like you ? But why me

"Tell me, how you feel"

He asked me as I didn't know how to answer. I could only look away hoping for this to stop , it was only a minute until I felt him leave me as I looked and saw him heading to the window

"I guess I was wrong about you"

He said as I couldn't find my voice to stop him as he felt flying out into the sky . days later he stop coming to see me and it was heartbreaking , I wasn't myself at school and sani knew it but didn't want to say anything. Until that day i was out walking around the park until I heard a moan , I went over the bush and saw a little purple imp hurt . it was Digimon , i went over to it and picked it up in my arms , lucky it was still breathing as I rushed home and ten to it wounds , it started to wake up as it looked up to me with its green eyes forcing a smile

"You just couldn't stay away could you ?"

I didn't understand what it was talking about but I just listen to it

"I guess that what I get for getting shot down by a human ...I was so mad at my self for thinking a Digimon could fall in love with a human, I guess what they say is true , love is blind"

He said with a chuckle as I then realized what he meant, tears started to form as It fell onto the little imp

"Aw , don't cry (y/n) I'll be alright"

"...I'm sorry ...I'm sorry I hurt you"

I said trying to control my crying as I only cry harder covering my face with my hands, it all my fault that he got hurt all because I didn't answer him ...the truth ...the truth was , I did love him but I was just afraid of getting hurt again . I was then pulled into a loving embrace , I looked up and saw beelzemon

"Don't cry human , don't cry for a Digimon that was foolish enough to make a mistake ...Digimon in love with a human is impossible"

He said as I did the unthinkable and kissed him , he was shocked at first but returned the kiss then pulled away as he hug me again .

"i promise not to hurt you "

he said softly as i smiled , a week later beelzemon come shopping with sani and me as we walked around the mall looking at stuff , there was times when beelzemon would pulled me away from sani trying to ditch her as she could chase him down with a bat as he carried me bride style. We soon left the mall as I saw sani acting weird for some reason she kept looking up at beelzemon from time to time and her face would be red I thought nothing of it and we continued on. We stopped at a cafe and ordered up some drinks after drinking so much soda I had to go use the bathroom I'm so excuse myself from the table leaving Beelzemon sani alone

Sani POV)

Once (y/n) left it was now or never thing I was only going to get one chance at this

"hey bird brain I need to tell you something"

I said to the dark digimon that Sat across the table from me he looks up to me and answered

"what do you want ?"

"not here we have to go somewhere else"

I told him as I stood up and he did as well as he followed me behind the cafe that had a gate. that No one was allowed to cross to I shyly look down blushing deeply as my heart started to pound

" well what do you want to tell me, make it quick"

he said inpatient as I try to gather up my courage I take a deep breath and exhaled as I sad these words

"I...I...I...I."

"You?"

"like ...you"

'Huh what did you say , I couldn't hear you"

he said taunting me as he put his hand to his ear leaning closer I can't take anymore I lost my temper and screamed

"I SAID I LIKE YOU, YOU STUPID BIRD !"

it was silent then as he just stood there

"I've like you the day (y/n) introduce you to me and wanted to tell you before but I guess I was too shy to tell you anything...so im ..."

"I'm sorry"

He said cutting me off

"What?"

"I don't have those feeling for you"

He said as I was hurt by his words

"Why ! Why not?!"

"Because I like someone else"

He said looking away as I knew it was (y/n) , but i didn't want it to be true

"Why (y/n), why not me?"

I said as I take a step closer to him

" it's just how it is I like (y/n) ever since we met on the first day "

"b-b-b-but you don't understand, I want you, I'm madly in love with you to the point where I can't even bear being away from you!"

He only shook his head as i cried

"But Why"

I asked again as he said nothing as I looked down to the ground sad, only to see a shadow as I looked up and saw (y/n) standing there , I was afraid this would happen as beelzemon tried to explain but it was too late as (y/n) dashed off and he went after you leaving me alone

(y/n) POV)

you ran and ran , you didn't want to face him , you couldn't stand it to be hurt again not like this . something then grab your arm making you stop running as you knew who it was but you didn't want to look up to him you kept your eyes to the ground as you heard him call your name

"please (y/n) , you have to believe me its not what you think "

he said breathing heavily as you still didn't look up to him

"please ...look at me "

he bag as you shook your head

"im begging you , don't leave me over a misunderstanding ...i.."

"you promised"

you said cutting him off as he let go of your arm standing there hurt , it was quiet for minute as the sun starts to shine an orange color

"for all the colors in the world that i could have pick to like ...i chose you"

you said as you were now looking up at the setting sun

"goodbye"

just when you were about to walked away you left arms warp around you lifting you into the air making you grab onto him for dear life making him smirk . he flue you to a lighthouse as you 2 stood at the top watching the sun go down

"i know i hurt you (y/n) but please let me make it up to you "

he said as you looked to him as you saw those sad eyes once again , those eyes that stole your heart from the day you met , those emerald eyes that you seem to envy , you reached your hand out and put it on his cheek as he put his hand over yours making you smile then you pull him into a deep kiss as he warp his arms around you , you then pulled away and said

"if you ever do that again i'll cut your wings off"

he chuckled as he held you closer to him

"i promise" he said pulling you into another kiss as his wings wrapped around you as well as the sky was light up with stars in the night we you you remain in his arms covered by his black wings


End file.
